


In Bloom

by pizzazombienac



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Bondage, Drugs, F/M, Handcuffs, Insults, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Sarah Nac hasn't been feeling mentally well lately, so she decides to have a night out by herself. Things take a turn when she meets a lonely and sullen man named Lawrence.





	1. I Wanna Keep You

“Are you sure you don't want to talk about it, liebling?” Strade pouted at his pet, who was hurriedly taking up her purse and grabbing her keys.

 

“I just need to be alone right now, I'm sorry.” She gave a frustrated sigh as she yanked open the front. “It’s not personal, I promise.”

 

Strade continued to frown at her as she stood by the open door. He could tell she was hesitant, but he wasn't going to try and stop her or change her mind. “Well, just text me every now and then so I know you're safe.”

 

Nac gave him a questioning look, as she's never heard him say something like that before. “Did you j-”

 

Strade interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. “I know there's crazy people like me out there, but I should be the only crazy person to have you.” He winked at her.

 

Nac sighed, almost giving him a grin. “Thank you, Master. I will keep you updated! I promise!” She blew him a kiss before running out the door. Strade shut it behind her as she fiddled with her keys by her car.

 

Once she got into the car, she began to drive as her head buzzed with thoughts. She was even surprised he let her go without asking her more questions. They have been together for 6 months at this point and he was still really good to her, so she had no complaints about him at all. Nac gently grazed a finger from her free hand over the necklace he gave her earlier that week. It was a beautiful necklace, all diamonds and black diamonds encrusted onto a charm of the tattoo pattern he has on his arm and patched on most of his shirts. He sure did love that design for some reason, but she never asked him why. She's not even sure why she didn't ask. The months they've been together they've been increasingly open with each other about a variety of subject matter, but still something about him still did frighten her even if only slightly. One day, she felt she’d have the courage to muster up more personal questions to ask him, like the meaning behind his tattoo.

 

She placed the hand she was touching her necklace with back on the wheel and gripped it tightly as she slowly came up to a stop light. She felt awful about leaving the house without explaining why to Strade, but she just didn't feel mentally well. She had been inexplicably depressed lately as well as had looping intrusive thoughts about failure and suicide. The light went green and she stepped on the gas pedal, all while ruminating and trying to figure out exactly why. She has been really happy within the past 6 months. Strade is good to her despite being a crazy murderer and snuff film maker. He lets her do whatever she wants and he buys her everything. He even paid off some of her student loans, which she is eternally grateful for. 

 

Was it the fear of the unknown future? That maybe when she finally does get her degree there will be no jobs for her? Is it the fear of Strade getting tired of her and finally snapping and killing her even though with the way things were going it seemed highly unlikely? Was it the fact Strade didn't go out on dates with her often because he preferred to keep a low profile? Was it because all her friends seemed too busy for her lately leaving her feeling isolated? These questions buzzed through her head repeatedly and brought tears to her eyes.

 

Nac shook her head and cranked up her car radio, letting the heavy metal music blast through her speakers and play loudly over the agonizing thoughts in her mind. The thoughts weren't entirely gone and kept poking at her, so she decided to sing along to the music loudly.

 

_ “I feel it all come crashing down on me! I feel alone and torn apart! I wasted time to let it get to me! An angry mouth with a broken heart!”  _ She sang along to her favorite band, Korn, seeking comfort and solace in the lyrics as she felt less alone. They knew her pain, that's why she loved them.

 

She finally arrived at the bar, which didn't look all that busy. However, there were too many cars parked on the street for her liking. She never did enjoy parallel parking. She decided to find a parking lot about a half a block away and park there. It was night so it was free to park, and she didn't have to worry about damaging her car or others cars by accident. She didn't mind walking the short distance to the bar. Nac secured her belongings into her purse as well as hid anything important she had with her with a jacket she had left in the car. When she got out and shut the door, she clicked the lock key 5 times to make sure it was locked. Once she was satisfied, she began walking over to the bar. As she approached, she looked up at the sign over it.

 

It read “The Jackalope”. The sign was in an aesthetically pleasing font with artwork of vines wrapping around the letters. At either end of the word was a jackalope antler. Nac stood outside for a bit to admire the artwork on the sign before walking in. Not only was the bar not busy, it was nearly empty! Nac grinned as she sat down, enjoying the fact it was quiet and no one was there, although she couldn't help but wonder why. A friendly waitress came over and asked if she'd like anything to eat or drink.

 

“Yeah I’d like a tequila sunrise, please.” Nac told her before showing the waitress her ID. The waitress briefly looked before nodding and dutifully going to retrieve the drink for her.

 

As she waited for her drink, she quickly texted Strade to let him know she was ok. Then she looked around the bar taking in the scenery and decor. It seemed clean and tidy enough. The aesthetic of the decor was a unique blend of rustic and luxe. The wallpaper had a gorgeous black and white pattern design, the floor was wooden but was touched up with maroon carpets placed in select areas. All the furniture was dark stained wood. Nac really enjoyed the decor until her eyes met with a man at the end of the bar.

 

He had blond hair tied loosely into a ponytail and a plaid button up flannel hung loosely over his thin frame. He was staring at her intently, which creeped her out. Nac almost wanted to say something to him, but figured he was just some lonely man with nothing better to do. She didn't want to start a conversation with him and lead him to think she was available. She decided to ignore him and drink the drink that the waitress had just served to her in that moment. As she drank, she scrolled through her social media accounts on her phone and reposted funny or interesting posts she found as her notifications lit up with likes and reposts. Nac sat like that for a while. Ordering tequila sunrise after tequila sunrise as she clicked away on her social media. It really helped her feel a little better about being alone and depressed in a bar. She was three drinks in and feeling a bit loopy when she looked up and noticed the man at the end of the bar was now sitting across from her with the same intent gaze. Nac let out a surprised gasp before giving him a nervous greeting.

 

He looked down and blushed before putting his hand behind his head. “I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!”

 

“It's ok,” she shrugged it off. “Just wasn't expecting anyone to join me tonight.”

 

“Oh,” he looked around distractedly. “Y-You looked a little lonely. I felt bad…”

 

Nac giggled. The boy was so nervous and his face was beet red. She thought it was absolutely adorable! “Don't feel bad, sweetie! I came here alone to clear my mind and unwind, but it's no trouble having someone new to talk to!” She smiled sweetly at him as she took a small sip of her fourth tequila sunrise. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

 

The blond male nervously sucked in a breath. “Lawrence, my name is Lawrence…” he seemed to quickly look away from her as he introduced himself. He almost acted like he's never interacted with a woman before.

 

Nac continued to take his anxious energy as adorable inexperience. “Lawrence! Nice to meet you, people call me Nac!”

 

“Nac…” Lawrence repeated before looking at her and giving her an acknowledging nod.

 

Up close, she noticed he looked around her age, maybe a little older. He was also very handsome, with bright blue eyes and a faint stubble. If she wasn't absolutely devoted to Strade, she’d be asking Lawrence to go home with her. He kind of sat awkwardly after their introduction, fiddling with his thumbs. The waitress came over and asked if Nac would like any more drinks, which Nac declined and asked for the bill.

 

“So, do you come here often?” Nac asked him.

 

Lawrence tensed up, not even really sure what to say. “Uh... I… maybe…” 

 

She furrowed her brows at the nervous man. “Hey dude, are you alright?”

 

He gave her a wide eyed look, almost like a deer caught in the head lights. “Yeah, I'm alright!” he gave her a nervous smile.

 

Nac smiled back and placed a hand gently over his hand. “It's alright, I don't bite! Honest!”

 

Lawrence kept on staring with that wide eyed look, his eyes drifting over to where Nac placed her hand. He became so outwardly nervous that a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. He then snapped his gaze back up, looking into her eyes. He quickly pulled his hand away like as if her hand was made out of fire. 

 

“I-I have to go!” the blond abruptly sat up, muttering something to himself before running out of the bar in a hurry.

 

Nac sat there bewildered. That poor guy must be some kind of mega virgin, she thought. She shook her head at the strange encounter. People are weird, but that’s alright. He was nice to look at, at least. 

 

She paid her bill and tipped the waitress before leaving the bar, giving Strade a quick “I’m leaving the bar and I'm still alright” text. 

 

As she finished typing and sending her text, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Lawrence looking a bit disheveled and even more nervous and on edge than before. However, it didn't seem like the cute nervous she interpreted in the bar. Something about him seemed strange.

 

“You… You…” he muttered. “Why did you... You…”

 

Nac blinked a few times. “Hey there, maybe you had too much to drink.” She giggled nervously, backing away from him. “Do you need me to call you a cab?”

 

Lawrence began to breathe heavily. “You touched… you touched my hand…our threads passed…”

 

“Listen, guy, I have no clue what you're talking about, but I can't help you! I'm sorry! I have to go! I'll call you a cab and-” Nac began to explain, but was immediately interrupted by Lawrence bringing up his hand ready to smack her down. Nac quickly dodged and began to run down the block to her car. 

 

“Crazy fuck! Get away from me!” Nac hissed at him as she kept running away. 

 

Unfortunately, Nac is not the fastest runner, so Lawrence was able to easily catch up with her and tackle her to the ground. Nac let out a scream, which was quickly stifled with his hand.

 

“Be quiet!” Lawrence commanded her in a hushed tone before slamming her head against the sidewalk, knocking her out. He then began to panic as he watched the now unconscious Nac. “Oh no… oh no…” he muttered to himself.

 

He then noticed her phone buzzing in her hand and quickly picked it up. There were texts from someone she named “Master”. 

 

“Hey buddy, I hope you didn't have too much to drink” one text read. 

 

Another text popped up. “If you need me to I can pick you up and we’ll just get your car tomorrow.”

 

Lawrence was about to discard the phone when another text popped up. 

 

“Buddy??? You there???” the new text read.

 

Lawrence frantically tried to open the phone to text back, to not worry this “Master”. Unfortunately for him, when he swiped to reply a screen for a passcode came up. He panicked and discarded the phone. He quickly scooped Nac up and began to run with her between several different short cut alleys. He couldn't just leave her there.


	2. Men Yelling Indistinctly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nac wakes up tied up in Lawrence's apartment, but this amateur can't keep her down for long.

Nac woke up with her head and her wrists hurting. She went to go rub her head, but noticed they were taped down to the chair she was in. She sighed and almost wanted to roll her eyes because she had been in this position almost hundreds of times before. She was about to call out for Strade, but when she looked up she realized she wasn't at his house. In fact, Strade wasn't even there at all. Instead, she was in some kind of studio apartment that was filled with plants. She saw Lawrence, the creepy guy from the bar, standing hunched over in front of her with his back to her muttering something to himself.

 

“It’ll be easy,” he muttered to himself. “So easy! So easy!”

 

Nac immediately got that sense of dread that she felt last night as she remembered how he had tackled her and knocked her out. “What the fuck, man?” Nac groaned. 

 

Lawrence whipped around to face her with that deer in the headlights look again. “GAH! Ah-” he coughed before straightening himself up. “You're awake!”

 

“Listen, dude, I think this is a misunderstanding!” Nac laughed.

 

Lawrence shifted uncomfortably. “Misunderstanding?” He repeated her words, not taking his gaze off of her.

 

“Yeah,” Nac nodded. “I mean, what do you exactly want to do here? What do you want from me?”

 

Lawrence looked shocked, almost offended. “Want? Nothing!” He shook his head before holding his head in his hands like as if he suddenly got a splitting headache. “Well I mean I do, but… Gah! I don't know!”

 

Nac tried to hide the cringe that was creeping across her face the more he acted strangely. She could tell he was unstable. “Listen, if you wanted to take me home, it's proper to ask first.” She told him. “I-”

 

He cut her off slamming his hand onto the nearby wall. “LISTEN!” Once he had her attention he took in a shaky breath and looked at her. “Things got out of hand, and I couldn't just leave you out in the streets knocked out.”

 

She nodded in understanding. Clearly, this guy was not right in the head, he almost made Strade seem normal. However, she was pursuing a degree in psychology, so she tried to use whatever she was taught so far to apply to the situation.

 

“Hey, I can see you like plants!” She pointed out.

 

Lawrence shifted nervously, a blush forming across his face. “Oh, uh, these? I-It’s nothing!”

 

Nac smiled, thinking perhaps talking about the plants would help calm him down. “Those flowers are beautiful. Did you grow them yourself?”

 

He gave her a cold look in response. “Flowers are liars!”

 

She gave him a confused look in response.

 

“They use manipulation and trickery to get animals and insects to pollinate them. They seduce to get what they want…” he continued before clenching his fists. “Kinda like you!”

 

Nac couldn't hide her cringe now. He sounded like something that would come off of the 'Men Yelling Indistinctly' web page, and she was not happy about it. He was cute, he didn't need to think or act like that.

 

Lawrence noticed the cringe and seemed to get angrier. “What? You think I’m crazy don’t you!” He accused her.

 

Nac tried to soften her face up. “Me? No no, sweetie!” She tried to comfort him. “I just never heard someone talk about flowers that way before, but it makes sense!” She nodded her head to try and ease his growing temper.

 

He wasn’t buying it, however. “Don’t patronize me!” He hissed.

 

She sighed. “I'm really not trying to!” She was getting frustrated. All the classes she took did not prepare her for this. It almost seemed like an impossible feat to calm him down. “I’m sorry, ok?”

 

Lawrence pulled up a chair and sat in front of her with his hands folded neatly in his lap. “I don't know what I'm going to do with you…”

 

“You could let me go!” Nac suggested. “You haven't done anything serious yet so I'll just walk out of here and pretend nothing ever happened! If neighbors ask questions say you got laid or something!”

 

Lawrence continued to stare at her with that cold look in his eyes. “I can't let you go, and you're starting to become a bit of a problem…”

 

“I don't have to be a problem!” Nac pleaded with him. “Really I'm super understanding! I totally get it!”

 

“No you don't!” He protested. “You couldn't possibly understand!”

 

“Of course I do!” Nac nodded. She had to make something up now. Hopefully whatever she made up worked. “You're a cute and lonely guy. You haven't talked to a girl before. You saw me and wanted to get with me, but you didn't know how to ask so you kidnapped me!”

 

Lawrence furrowed his brow, his eye twitching. “W-What? NO!” he shot up from his chair, letting it topple over. “You TOUCHED me! You touched my hand!” Suddenly whatever frenzy he was riling himself into seemed to dissipate as he stared at her with a doe eyed look. “It felt amazing and I wanted more…” he quickly looks over to the side as he rubbed his arm.

 

“Oh boy…” Nac muttered to herself. 

 

“B-But we just met! You can't just do that, make my world melt when you and I both know you weren't going to stay!” He seemed hurt as his eyes burned into hers.

 

“Jesus! I'm sorry I touched your hand! I thought it was a reassuring gesture!” She shook her head.

 

Lawrence suddenly picked up a small knife that was on the table, which elicited a small whimper from the dark haired woman. “You can't just go around reassuring people when there's nothing to be reassured about! We exist to wither and die, that's how it goes. Nothing is forever. Threads are temporary.”

 

Nac wasn't even sure what to do anymore. This guy was absolutely batshit and unpredictable. “I-” Nac sighed before looking up at him. “Listen, you're right and I’m sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on! I have a boyfriend for christ’s sake!”

 

Lawrence seemed angry at this response, and quickly slashed her cheek. She let out a yelp as he left a shallow cut on her face. “Your ‘Master’! I saw him on your phone!”

 

Nac nodded. “Yeah, so if you wanted to keep me as a pet, you're too late 'cuz I'm his pet.” She shifted defiantly in her chair. “He’s crazy too, you know! He’ll find your apartment and kill you for taking me!”

 

Lawrence threw his head back and laughed. “Please, your empty threats don't bother me!” He grabbed her cheeks and squished them together between his thumb and forefinger. “I don't care about what you have to say!”

 

“Fine, I tried warning you.” She told him before shooting him a look. She wanted to mention she was crazy too, but decided against it. Last thing she needed was this guy anticipating her next move.

 

Lawrence let go of her cheeks. “You need to go to sleep so I can think about what I'm going to do with you.”

 

Nac shook her head. “I'm not tire-” but before she could finish her sentence, the blond man was already walking into the other room. This was her chance. There was a knife within reach of her feet. She worked as quickly as she could to grab the knife with her feet and place the knife between her legs on the chair. He started to come back into the room, so she quickly moved her thighs over the blade despite being uncomfortable. Though, she was grateful to have chubby thighs right now because they concealed her newly acquired weapon with ease.

 

“Here…” Lawrence offered her some tea.

 

“I really don't want to drink that.” Nac protested.

 

Lawrence seemed offended, but decided to put the cup down next to the plants and nod. “Fine, g-goodnight!” He told her before taking off his plaid shirt and sweatpants, revealing tight grey boxers that formed to his thin frame in an almost attractive manner. He crawled into his bed and Nac felt a bit turned on as she eyed his body up and down. He was very cute. She waited until she heard his light breathing and occasional snores to signify that he was asleep. Once she was sure he was asleep, she carefully bent herself down so that she could take the knife into her mouth. She was careful not to cut her mouth as she did so. Carefully, she used the side of the chair to adjust the blade in her mouth so that she was biting down on the handle part. Once in the correct position, she tried her best to use the sharp end to cut off one of her restraints.

 

Unfortunately, because of the awkward position she was in, she ended up cutting or poking her wrists with the knife as she tried to cut herself free. She tried her best to be quiet through the pain as she focused solely on getting her hand free. After a bit of work, she finally got one free. With her now free hand, she carefully took the knife she held in her mouth and carefully went to work on the other restraint. She was able to quickly and efficiently get that one. She smiled at her freedom before looking over at the tea and then over at Lawrence. She grinned before taking the tea and slowly making her way over to him. Nac knew that if she just tried to do what she wanted to do to him without a backup plan, she might fail miserably. She was pretty sure that tea was drugged as he wanted to make her drink it to go to sleep. With that in mind, she saw a pair of garden shears neatly leaning against the wall. She gladly took those in her other hand before making her way over to Lawrence. He was lying flat on his back. He almost looked peaceful and not crazy, but Nac knew better.

 

She held the garden shears up to his neck before putting the tea up to his lips and slowly pouring it in. The blond man stirred a bit in his sleep before groggily opening his eyes. Soon, his eyes snapped wide open as he let out a small gasp. Nac firmly held the garden shears to his neck. “You're gonna drink this drugged tea you wanted to give me or I'll slice your throat open!”

 

Lawrence breathed in, his eyes tearing up. He was clearly upset, but he tried his best to remain calm. “Y-You don't know that tea is drugged!”

 

“Oh please, I can fucking smell it from here!” She hissed before tilting the cup even more, forcing the liquid to pour out into his mouth. “Now drink it, you cocksucker!”

 

Lawrence did not even try to protest, surprisingly. He drank every last drop of the tea obediently. Nac took the tea cup from his lips before hurling it into the wall on the other side of the room. Lawrence flinched when she did that. “Alright, listen, you can leave if you want I’m sorry!” He pleaded. “We can forget this ever happened! I'm not good with people, I'm sorry!”

 

Nac could tell Lawrence was getting weaker and more groggy as he spoke, the drugs in the tea slowly starting to work on the blond man. She grinned down at him. “You aren't going to just kidnap me and not expect some revenge, baby doll.”

 

His eyelids became heavier with each passing moment as he struggled to plead with her. “P-Please. Just go.” His voice was a wispy gasp. The last thing he heard and felt before he drifted to sleep was a dark giggle coming from the dark haired woman as she gently groped his crotch. “Master and I are going to have so much fun with you~”

 

* * *

 

As soon as Nac stopped replying for a half hour, Strade had already went to work tracking her down using the GPS locator on her phone and a small GPS locator he installed in the necklace he gave her. He found her phone tossed underneath a dumpster by The Jackalope bar that night. Seeing as the phone was a dead end, he tracked her necklace to an apartment complex a couple of blocks away from the bar. He followed the tracker up to a room labeled “217”. Trying to hold in his anger and worry, he firmly knocked on the door.

 

“Hey, I think you have something that belongs to me.” He stated.

 

When Nac heard Strade’s voice, she immediately ran to the door and started undoing all the locks Lawrence had on the door. There were a lot of locks for some reason, but Nac didn't mind. She had plenty of time to open the door for her master, because Lawrence was drugged and had his hands and feet zip tied. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Once Nac got all the locks, she opened the door enthusiastically to greet Strade. “Master! You came for me!” She giggled excitedly before hugging him.

 

Strade seemed confused, but returned the hug. “Buddy, I was worried about you! What happened?” He asked her before looking over her shoulder to see a half naked man tied up. He didn't seem to like that very much. “What the hell is that?”

 

Nac giggled as she looked over at the unconscious Lawrence. “Oh that asshole? His name is Lawrence and he kidnapped me! He wasn't very good at it though, 'cuz I easily escaped and made him my prisoner instead!”

 

Strade furrowed his brow before brushing her hair back and out of her face to reveal a bruise from when Lawrence slammed her onto the concrete. He also noticed the small cut on her cheek. “Did he do that to you?” He asked, barely being able to contain his growing anger.

 

“Yeah, but-” Nac began, but Strade angrily barged into the plant filled apartment.

 

“That asshole touched MY kitten? I’ll kill him!” He growled as he stepped over to Lawrence.

 

“Master, wait!” Nac held onto his arm to try and stop him. “Don’t kill him! I have some better plans for him after doing some research and digging through his laptop!”

 

Strade stopped to look at her, patiently waiting for her to explain. Nac picked up the laptop she left on Lawrence’s bed before opening it up. She used the password she found written on a piece of paper in one of his drawers before clicking on Torr Browser. She then clicked through history and showed Strade. “He’s a fan of your snuff streams, babe!”

 

Strade nodded, but wasn’t fully convinced. “I don't really care, especially since he hurt you!”

 

Nac grabbed his arm again. “Listen! He's kinda cute, he was probably inspired by you! Maybe we can bring him home and have some fun with him, you know, teach him a little lesson.” She winked.

 

Strade looked over at the unconscious blond man, eyeing him up and down carefully. He then nodded before returning his gaze to his beloved pet. “You're right, he is kinda cute.”

 

She gave him a pleading look. “Master, can we please bring him home to play?” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

 

He chuckled before patting her head. “Alright, alright! Let's bring Lawrence home to play!”

 

Nac clapped excitedly as Strade slung the thin blond over his shoulder. 


	3. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strade and Nac have some fun play time with Lawrence as they open up his world to new experiences.

Lawrence’s eyes fluttered open before darting around the room. He immediately noted he was not in his apartment anymore, which brought panic into him. He tried to move, but realized he was handcuffed to bed posts. Even his feet were cuffed to bedposts. He tried struggling as he sucked in deep panicked breaths. He looked down and noticed he was completely naked.  “W-Where am I?” He gasped, on the verge of tears. 

 

Almost as if on queue, Nac came from the corner of the room and sat at the foot of the bed. “Hey Lawrence! Remember me?” She giggled as she trailed a finger up his calf. She was wearing a black harness around her large breasts and a pair of lacy black underwear. Lawrence let out a small whimper as he heard something smack against the bed. He looked down and saw she was holding a crop.

 

His eyes went wide as he continued to try to get out of his restraints. “Where am I?!” He asked again, this time more firmly.

 

“You graciously brought me to your home tied up, I figured I’d return the favor.” Nac cooed before biting her lip. 

 

“Listen, I-I’m sorry! I shouldn't have done that to you!” He pleaded. “I-”

 

The dark haired woman interrupted him by slamming the crop against the bed again, eliciting a panicked whimper from the blond man. “You know, they're always sorry for kidnapping me when I turn the tables on them, but that's alright because I have something special for you!”

 

Lawrence continued to stare at her with wide teary eyes. “Special?” He sobbed.

 

“Of course!” Nac cooed as she gently massaged his thigh. “Especially for a fan!”

 

“A fan?” Lawrence asked, still staring intently.

 

“Yeah, the snuff live stream” a male voice pointed out from wherever he was in the room. Lawrence couldn't quite tell where exactly this person was that was talking, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

 

“I-Is that your master?” Lawrence asked Nac with a terrified quiver.

 

“Yes! And we have very special plans for you!” She answered, the hand massaging his thigh getting closer to his genitals.

 

“P-Please don't kill me” he closed his eyes tightly and took in a breath.

 

“Kill you?” Nac asked. “Oh no, I have other plans! We're gonna turn those frowns and tears into moans and screams!”

 

Lawrence popped his eyes open with a confused look on his face. “W-What?”

 

“That’s right~!” Nac giggled before wrapping her hand around his member, which began to harden as she touched it. “Can't pass up a gorgeous boy like you!”

 

Lawrence bit his lip as he watched her pump his hardening cock. He wasn't sure what to think at this point, but what she was doing felt really nice. He let out a light gasp as she worked on him. “A-Ah~”

 

Nac grinned as he became fully erect in her hand. She brought herself down so that her face was level with his dick before looking over to the side. Lawrence followed her gaze and saw a tan man with brown hair standing by a tripod and holding a camera which was clearly on as indicated by the blinking light on the side. He only had a pair of cargo pants on, which were unbuttoned and hanging loosely on him.

 

“After the shit he pulled, he needs to beg for you, Kitten” the man said, almost in a command. “Make him beg!”

 

Nac giggled and returned her gaze to the tied up Lawrence, who looked at her with a worried look on his face. She may have said she wasn't going to kill him, but if these are the people that make the snuff stream he watches on a weekly basis, he didn't really like the fact this was being recorded. It may only be a matter of time before they actually kill him on camera. 

 

“Relax!” Nac commanded before gently trailing her tongue up his length, eliciting another gasp from the blond man.

 

Everything he was worrying about seemed to melt away as she slowly trailed her tongue up his length again. He’s never experienced this with someone before, at least not someone who was still alive. Nac then stopped licking him and grinned darkly up at him.

 

“D-Don’t stop-” Lawrence gasped. “Please don’t stop.”

 

His pleas made the dark haired woman giggle. “Yes, that's right,” she cooed, gently planting a kiss on his tip. “Beg for me you filthy boy!”

 

“O-Oh god,” the blond man lightly moaned as she flicked her tongue across his tip teasingly. “N-Nac~” he threw his head back.

 

Suddenly he felt a hard sting on his side, which made him yell out. He looked over and saw that Nac had hit him with the crop she was holding. “More! You're a bad boy and you need to convince me that you deserve this!” She hissed at him.

 

Lawrence nervously bit his lip, trying to remember naughty videos he may have watched. He wasn’t in the least bit prepared for what was going on. “Uh,” he shifted uncomfortably in his restraints. “P-Please keep going?”

 

She hit him again with the crop, making Lawrence yell out again. “Be more convincing than that! I wanna hear how badly you want to be in my mouth!” she demanded before gently biting his thigh.

 

Lawrence whimpered and continued to squirm uncomfortably. “A-Ah! Please, I really like this!”

 

Nac hit him again with the crop. “You’re a dirty bitch! A filthy whore! Beg for me!”

 

“Y-Yeah?” he wasn't sure whether to agree or not, he just wanted her to do what she said she was gonna do. “Please, Nac! I want this really bad!”

 

Nac looked over at her master, as if seeking approval. The German man nodded and shifted the camera a bit. “Suck his cock!” He commanded.

 

Lawrence gasped as she tossed the crop aside and slowly put the tip into her mouth. “N-Nac~” he moaned out breathlessly. 

 

She looked up at him with a naughty glint in her eyes as she continued to take more of his length into her mouth slowly. As soon as she coated his entire length with her saliva, she began to quicken her pace, bobbing her head up and down his length. The blond man let out small moans as she did this, instinctively trying to move his hands to put on the back of her head. Unfortunately for him, he was still restrained. He decided to just try and thrust up instead with the little mobility he did have. “O-Oh god, yes~”

 

Nac brought her hand up to his cock to stroke him as she continued to glide her lips along his length. Lawrence was completely entranced watching the dark haired woman work her lips all over his member that he almost didn't realize the man in the corner of the room stepped over besides her. He forcefully grabbed Nac’s hair and pulled her off of Lawrence. She gasped for air as she did so. “S-Strade~” she moaned out, letting out a small whimper.

 

Strade let his pants and boxers fall to the ground and practically shoved his dick in Nac’s face. “I want to have some fun too!” He told her. 

 

Nac gladly put his entire length into her mouth, letting Strade roughly guide her up and down his length. He roughly slammed into her mouth, eliciting gagging and coughing from the dark haired woman. He then looked over at Lawrence and grinned. “I hope you're taking mental notes because you're next.”

 

Lawrence’s eyes widened as Strade said that. “W-What do you mean?” He asked before the German man took himself out of Nac’s mouth, making a loud popping sound as he did.

 

The dark haired girl took in deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. Lawrence watched Strade walk over to the other edge of the bed where his head was. He tried to keep an eye on him, but the German man had disappeared behind him. Nac stood up and slid her panties off before climbing on top of Lawrence, who had returned his gaze to her. She straddled him and put herself in a position so that her entrance was lightly teasing his tip. Suddenly, Lawrence felt something hard and wet smack his cheek. He looked over and saw that Strade had shoved his cock next to his face. The blond man swallowed nervously.

 

“Strade, go easy on him. He clearly has no experience.” Nac told her master.

 

Strade laughed in response. “I don't know, after that bruise he put on your pretty head, he's gonna need to keep up.”

 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!” Lawrence whimpered.

 

“Shut up!” Strade growled at the blond.

 

“Please, for me!” Nac begged.

 

“Fine!” Strade sighed before cupping Lawrence's chin and tilting his head back. “Open up, blondie”

 

Lawrence was about to say something, but the minute he opened his mouth Strade shoved himself inside. The blond man’s eyes widened as the other man’s thick cock slid inside his mouth. He still wanted to say something, but it came out as a hum instead. This made Strade gasp and shove himself in deeper, making Lawrence gag a bit. 

 

Nac giggled before slowly lowering herself down on Lawrence’s length. Lawrence let out a muffled moan, which just made Strade buck his hips back and forth faster. 

 

“Make him moan!” Strade commanded through a low growl. “It feels amazing when he moans!”

 

Nac bucked her hips roughly back and forth, slamming the full length in and out of her wet pussy. She let out a few moans herself as she pleasured herself with his cock. He wasn't as thick as Strade, but he was still pretty filling for her. “Oh, Lawrence! I love your cock!” She moaned out.

 

Lawrence continued to moan and gag as his two captors used his body to pleasure themselves. He curled his fingers and toes into the sheets beneath him as he felt Strade grip his hair and roughen his pace.

 

“This was a great idea you had,” Strade told Nac between huffs. “He’s a lot of fun to play with!”

 

Nac continued to slam Lawrence’s cock into her pleasure spots as she moaned out. “Would you say I have good taste, Master?”

 

“Yes, mein liebling!” He winked at her as he continued to shove himself into Lawrence’s mouth. “Now I want you to cum all over his cock for me! When your done, I want his ass!”

 

Nac nodded as she gripped Lawrence’s chest and continued to slam her hips down. “O-Oh god!”

 

Strade pushed himself in a few more times before popping his cock out of the blond’s mouth. Lawrence immediately began gasping for air, trying to catch his breath. Strade gave him a light pat on the cheek. “You're doing great, buddy!” He told him before walking over to the other side of the bed where Nac was.

 

He got behind Nac and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to pleasure herself on the blond’s cock. Strade groped her breasts and suckled on her neck, making Nac moan even louder. 

 

“Strade! Lawrence!” She called out as she felt herself about to reach her peak. “Ah yes!”

 

Lawrence bit his lip as he watched the dark haired woman bounce up and down on his dick. He felt himself about to reach his own peak, but tried to hold back as much as possible because they clearly weren't done with him yet.

 

Nac violently grinded her hips down a few more times before letting out a screaming moan as she came to climax. She wanted to continue to ride out her orgasm, but Strade pulled her off. “Alright, you get his face now, it's my turn!”

 

She obediently trotted to the other side of the bed where Lawrence’s head was and sat down next to him. “Was that good, honey?” She kissed the blond’s forehead after she asked.

 

Lawrence nodded between huffs, almost at a loss for words.

 

“Ready for round two?” Strade asked. Lawrence lazily looked over at him and saw the German man lathering up his cock with a thick lube. The blond’s eyes widened as he did so. Once Strade was done, he lifted Lawrence’s lower half up and positioned his dick at the tip of the man’s backdoor entrance.

 

“P-Please be gentle! I've never done this before!” Lawrence was blushing and staring on nervously.

 

Nac gently stroked his hair and gave him another kiss on the forehead. “If he gets too rough I'll hit him!” She reassured.

 

“He’ll be fine!” Strade told Nac as he teased his tip at the entrance, eliciting small whimpers from Lawrence.

 

“Well, while he's having fun, I'm sure you're going to want dessert after that sausage dinner!” Nac giggled as she began to straddle his face. At almost the exact same time, Strade pushed himself into Lawrence as gently as he could while Nac lowered her pussy onto his lips. 

 

Lawrence let out a surprised and pained gasp. Strade’s dick was really big. He’s never had anything in his butt before, let alone something of that size.

 

Strade clutched the bed as he rocked his hips back and forth. Nac rubbed against Lawrence’s face. “Lick me, Lawrence!” She commanded.

 

Lawrence did as he was told, hoping focusing on licking Nac’s clit would help him ease up and get used to the massive girth inside of him.

 

Nac let out some pleasured gasps as she gently rode his face. Strade brought his hand up to Lawrence's erection and began to slowly pump up and down his length. Lawrence moaned out as he continued to lick Nac, slowly getting used to the feeling inside his ass. He bucked his hips into Strade’s hand.

 

Strade grinned down at him as he roughened his pace. “His first time and he’s taking it like a champ!”

 

Lawrence moaned louder as he thrashed his tongue around Nac’s clit wildly, making the woman moan out. Strade continued to push himself in and out of the blond while stroking his member a bit faster than before.

 

The blond felt himself about to reach his peak for the second time, but he couldn't hold out anymore. They’d have to be done with him this time. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly between Nac’s legs as he released his seed all over his tummy and Strade’s hand.

 

Strade laughed as he continued to pound into the man, getting close to climax as well. He pushed in a few more times before letting out a grunting moan. He pushed himself deep inside Lawrence as he came, coating his insides with his thick jizz.

 

Nac removed herself from Lawrence's face so that he could catch his breath. Strade pulled himself out of Lawrence before collapsing next to him on the bed. Nac shut the camera on the tripod off and grinned. “This is gonna be awesome to watch later!”

 

Strade ruffled his hand through Lawrence’s hair. “It would have been better if we filmed it in the basement and you let me cut him!” He giggled darkly.

 

“We do it in every room but our own bedroom, Strade. I wanted to switch it up, and I also don't want blood on my sheets! It’s hard to wash out!” Nac told him as she put the camera away.

 

“Fair enough.” Strade shrugged before kissing Lawrence on the cheek.

 

“Is that video going to be published on your website?” Lawrence asked nervously.

 

“Hell no! People can see our faces that's not good or safe for any of us!” Strade told him.

 

“This is going in our private collection. We like to make sexual home videos.” Nac explained. “This is our first time adding someone else to the mix.”

 

Lawrence chuckled lightly. “W-Well this is my first time doing… well… any of this, really!”

 

“Aww we took his virginity!” Strade laughed before ruffling his hair through the blond’s hair again.

 

“Ok, this has been fun and I really appreciate that you aren't going to kill me, but I’d really like to go home now!” Lawrence pleaded. “I have work tomorrow night and I need to get some rest and take care of my plants!”

 

Strade laughed darkly before tugging his hair. “Mein liebling had to get home to me many hours ago, but you took her and tried to do who knows what with her!” 

 

“I said I was sorry! I wanted to be like you, but I didn't know how!” Lawrence admitted.

 

“Oh geez! I give you the best night of your life and all this time you were trying to kill me?” Nac seemed offended. “Thanks a lot!”

 

“N-No!” Lawrence’s face became even more flushed than it already was. “I didn't mean it like that!”

 

“Well, since you admitted to us that you're a fan AND a bit of an asshole, we’re gonna let you stay in here for a little bit while we think about taking you home.” Strade told him before patting his cheek and sitting up.

 

Nac pulled her underwear back on and then pulled one of Strade’s t-shirts over her. Strade pulled his boxers and pants back on before buttoning them.

 

“W-Wait! Don't leave me in here tied up!” Lawrence begged as he struggled against his restraints.

 

Nac and Strade ignored him as they made their way to the door.

 

“At least let me clean up!” Lawrence continued to beg, but it was too late. Nac and Strade already left him in the room alone in the dark still handcuffed to the bedposts. Lawrence let out a sigh and just tried to get some rest.

 

* * *

 

Strade had his arm around Nac as she cuddled up next to him on the couch. They were watching some dumb horror movie on Netflix while they ate popcorn.

 

“So when should we bring him home?” Nac asked.

 

Strade looked at the time on his phone before answering. “Maybe after the movie.” He gently kissed her forehead. “Do you feel better now? Earlier when you left you were pretty upset and I was worried about you.”

 

Nac blushed as he said that. He never said anything like that before. “Oh, I feel much better now! I'm glad you were concerned for me, that means a lot to me!” She hugged him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

 

He gave her a pat on the head and kissed her again. “So, did you swipe more of that drugged tea from him?”

 

Nac nodded. “Yeah, we’ll give it to him before we bring him home.”

 

Strade nodded. Once the movie ended, Nac prepared the tea to give to Lawrence before they went back into the bedroom to make him drink it. He sleepily obeyed and drank the tea, falling back into an even deeper sleep. As soon as he was knocked out, Strade undid the blond’s restraints and slung him over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Lawrence woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He immediately jumped up and slammed the snooze button, looking around his surroundings. He was back home, but he doesn't remember how he even got back home. He thought about the very sexual encounter he had earlier and wondered if that might have been all a dream.

 

He went into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. When he took off his boxers, he realized that the events really did happen because there was cum all over them as well as the fact his butt ached a bit. He smiled to himself as he turned the shower on, hoping he could meet up with them again.


End file.
